legofandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αρχείο:LEGO Hero Factory review Breez series 4 Breakout
Description �� http://JANGBRiCKS.com �� Instagram: jangbricks4real �� Facebook & Twitter: JangBricks Full list of my verified media accounts at http://jangbricks.com/verified (assume anything else is fake). Thank you for helping me maintain a positive, safe, family-friendly* environment in the comments, keeping it clean for kids & adults alike! My preferred online shop is http://amzn.to/2qllzg5 (that's an affiliate link that I was not asked or paid to place, but if you choose click it & buy something, I may get a tiny commission). For a more complete list see http://jangbricks.com/where-i-shop I do most product research at http://Brickset.com where I also track upcoming releases & manage my past set collection. I appreciate constructive criticism & respectful disagreement! Learn more at http://jangbricks.com/criticize --------------------------------- TOP VIEWER QUESTIONS: See my Frequently Asked Questions master list at http://jangbricks.com/FAQ Q: When will this set be released? A: If I got it & reviewed it, I bought it & it's released. Q: Do you review free products given to you by manufacturers or vendors? A: No. Again, if I got it & reviewed it, I bought it. Q: Where/how did you get this? How do you get sets "early?" A: I still bought it. See http://jangbricks.com/early Q: First!? 2nd comment? 345th viewer? Early squad? A: Comments are hand-moderated & pointless number-spam is deleted, persistent offenders blocked or shadowbanned. I value *real* comments, as do other viewers. Q: When will the next update video about your layout/creation/anything be posted? A: The next time it is updated enough to warrant a new video. There's no pre-set schedule. Q: Can you show your studio setup? How do you do your background & item spins? A: See http://goo.gl/wzQNMk Q: It's X o'clock, why are you posting? A: It's X o'clock, why are you posting about me posting? Q: Will you sell/trade/give me something from your videos? A: I only donate to charities & don’t sell to the public. See http://goo.gl/BgOhl4 Q: Have you a done a video about set? A: Search for "jangbricks of the set" to quickly see if I have what you're looking for. Q: Any tips for new YouTube channels? A: Yes! http://jangbricks.com/youtube-tips Q: This video was just uploaded; how are there comments from days ago? Bug? Hacks? Exploits? A: Youtube's "uploaded on" text is wrong, is all. The video was just previously unlisted & linked from my blog and/or social media. Q: Can I use your music? A: No, it is paid, licensed material that is illegal to copy. * I have ZERO tolerance for disrespect, harassment, threats, cyber-bullying, racism, sexism, homophobic attacks, foul language, and spam on my channels. Comments are actively moderated and abusive users are reported & blocked/shadowbanned to protect viewers of all ages. Keep it civil, keep it respectful. --------------------------------- I am not employed by or under contract with any manufacturer or vendor to create content to promote their products or services. The opinions I express are mine and mine alone and not for sale for any price. Ads, when shown, are selected & placed by YouTube/Google itself based upon their algorithms and your viewing history. Κατηγορία:Hero Factory